Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a handgrip for a leash.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. §§ 1.97 and 1.98
Grips are known that contain a retractable reel for connecting a dog leash. Such handgrip has the disadvantage that the leash itself is rigidly connected to the handgrip, at a relatively large distance from the user's hand holding the device, with the consequence that the user experiences large forces on his hand and wrist when the dog pulls hard on the leash. Such is obtained especially when the dog runs back and forth. For, when the pet is quietly walking along (non-pull scenario), the user will have is arm stretched vertically along his body. When the pet runs away (pull scenario), the handgrip will be rotated yielding pulling forces into his pink.
Also, since the point pressure on one's hand is even relatively high when holding the handgrip in the non-pull scenario, which is even more profound when the handgrip is (suddenly) pulled back and forth in the pull scenario, the use of such handgrip is very uncomfortable. This disadvantage applies to regular leashes as well.
In the art, no solution is available for this disadvantage. As a matter of fact, the retractable leash can be set to a fixed short length limiting the pet's radius of action, but the disadvantage with respect to the angle from the user's hand to the coupling with the leash remains inconvenient, creating undesired point pressure on smaller parts of the hand in either one or both of the pull and non-pull scenario.
Another disadvantage is that in the art there is no safe handgrip solution available for comfortably holding or connecting a regular, non-retractable leash to a handgrip for guiding a pet, with which pressure in pull and non-pull scenario is distributed over a larger part of one's hand in both pull and non-pull scenario.